Insensitive Questions
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Why is you butt so big? You're not using BOTOX aren't you?" Neji had never been humiliated this much before in his life. Crack Fic... Pls. R and R... NejiTen...


**Title: **Insensitive Questions

**As written by: **Velveteen Dreamer

**Pairing: **Hyuuga Neji x Tenten

**Rating: **T (Yeah, it's because of the _slang _used…)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine, people. But I'm keeping Neji in captivity! –smirk…

**A/N: **Ummm, I'm sorry if I committed any grammatical errors here. And this is my first NejiTen pairing, so please go easy on me! Please review!!

* * *

'_Never ever play with fire…'_

* * *

**i.**

**Chapter One: **Disrespectful

"Neji, why are your eyebrows so brown and kinda thin?"

The brunette kunoichi earned a glare from her genius team mate.

"I was born with _these,_" he replied sarcastically, "and how should _I _know?"

"Oh, is that so? Well, you should know," she muttered back.

Neji stared at the weapon mistress in front of her. She was acting very strange today. Maybe the heat was starting to get to them. They were smack in the middle of the training grounds, resting against the tree logs.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I like them," the brunette answered.

The genius's pearl eyes widened a bit. In actuality, that was the best reaction he could give.

"O-oh," he stuttered.

His chocolate-haired team mate giggled at the reaction etched on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were still a bit widened, and his lips were parted slightly in perplexity. Apparently, this was as _'surprised' _as he can get.

"Neji?"

He sighed inaudibly.

"Why is your butt kind of big?"

"What?!"

Tenten giggled again.

"I asked why your butt is kind of big. You aren't using Botox, aren't you?"

The Hyuuga genius glared daggers at her.

"Of course I'm not using _Botox_! Are you out of your mind?!"

Tenten laughed heartily. It seemed that the insensitive Hyuuga Neji had some… ehem… temper issues.

"Don't worry, I ain't crazy. I just liked the way your butt looked like," she replied.

By now, Neji was getting more confused. What kind of _lady _says that she likes how a _man's _butt looked like?! Gawd, what the hell?!

"My… butt?"

"Yes. Your _big _butt," she corrected.

Neji's eyebrow rose in a perfect arch.

"I do NOT have a big butt," he retorted back.

"Yes, you do," she insisted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Tenten, if you say 'do too' one more time, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Neji glowered at her. He exhaled noisily and managed to mutter 'Never mind'.

Tenten hugged her knees tightly and stared back at her comrade. They just kept on staring at each other's eyes. So this was a staring competition.

'Fine, bring it on,' Tenten thought.

Neji deepened his gaze and stared at the oblivions in his comrade's brown eyes. He felt _her_ eyes stare right back at his.

Wanting to get rid of those tactless insults he'd been receiving in the last ten minutes, he activated his Byakugan. Sure enough, Tenten withdrew her gaze and looked in another direction rapidly.

'Ha, in your face,' Neji mused.

But Neji's victory was short. Without thinking, Tenten threw him another question.

"Neji, why do you have branches of veins sprouting from the area of your eyes when you use Byakugan?"

(A/N: I really want to know why too!)

Neji shrugged off the question. He was about to stand up and walk away when he heard Tenten say, "It's like they appear as _wrinkles_."

The vein in his forehead popped.

"They are NOT wrinkles! Those vein-like branches protruding from the area of MY _smexy_ eyes," he heard Tenten gasp softly, but he continued, "are a sign that chakra is going to my eyes so I can use Byakugan! (A/N: I'm just guessing!! This is fan fiction, people!) They are NOT wrinkles, they are NOT scars, and they definitely DON'T make me look OLD!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Neji heaved a sigh.

Tenten laughed for a bit.

"I never said they were scars or they made you look old," she said.

"But you said wrinkles! They connect either way," he replied.

Then, a pregnant pause engulfed the both of them.

"Neji… You called your eyes smexy."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Neji twitched as realization set in.

"OHMIGOD."

Tenten was on all-fours, beating the ground while laughing.

"Smexy eyes! Hahahahahahahaha! Wait until Lee and Gai-sensei hears about this! Hahahahahahaha! Maybe I can tell Sakura and Ino and oh wow what would Hinata do if she hears about her cousin's _smexy_ eyes? Hahahahahahaha!!"

"Tenten, will you please just shut up?"

But the weapon mistress didn't hear him. Tears of mirth were now streaming from her cute brown eyes. Neji sighed in disbelief. Never before in his life did he get embarrassed like this before (except when he lost to an idiot named Naruto).

He grabbed Tenten by the collar and shook her like mad.

"Tenten, shut up! Swear to me that you will never EVER tell anyone about this, especially HINATA-SAMA!"

Tenten stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Make me," she teased.

Neji's bag of patience tore apart. Oh this girl was going to get it!

Without thinking about anything else, he slammed his lips onto hers. For about 3 seconds, they stayed like that until he broke himself free.

_Damn these hormones. (A/N: It's ALWAYS hormones…)_

Both their faces reddened up.

"Neji… You just stole my first kiss."

Fear struck the Hyuuga genius. Okay, he's going to get 35 kunai stuck in his torso. And an axe on his forehead.

He feared for the worst.

"I know that."

Tenten blushed even harder.

"But Neji… Why?"

"You needed to shut your big mouth."

"You have a point."

"I know."

Neji stared at the grass. The dancing emerald blades of grass were becoming interesting to him.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Why are your lips soft? And why do they taste like mint?"

"Why do you have to ask that?!"

Neji turned away from the kunoichi.

"Well, I… like it."

"Wh-whatever," he stuttered.

(A/N: Neji stuttered! OMG. LOL.)

Three silent minutes passed. Both of them were shaken to the core. Suddenly, Tenten wanted to interrogate Neji once more.

"Neji?"

"…"

"Neji?"

"Y-yes?"

Tenten paused for a while.

"Why do I think your eyebrows are nice, your butt is cute, your eyes are smexy and your lips are soft and yummy?"

Neji, being a genius and all, concluded the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, it means that you're in love with me," he said coolly.

The weapon mistress's eyes broadened.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are," he quickly replied.

"Oh."

Reality came to set in Tenten's mind immediately.

"OHMIGOSH!! I'M IN LOVE WITH NEJI HYUUGA!"

She slapped her forehead and began muttering words under her breath. Neji twitched. The whole of Konoha must have heard Tenten's loud confession. What would Hiashi do if he heard?!

Suddenly, he felt a finger poke his nape. He turned around quickly and came face-to-face with a fidgeting Tenten.

"Neji-kuuuun," she _moaned_.

WTF?! Is she… seducing him?!

"What is it?"

"Do you like my eyebrows, butt, eyes and lips too?"

"No."

Tenten felt her heart deflate.

"No?"

"Yes. In actuality, I do not despise them. I find them irresistible. But not only those parts of you. I'm akin to your entire being."

Tenten shook her head in confusion.

"Neji, what did all those mean?"

The Hyuuga smacked his palm on his face.

"It means this."

He went up to the kunoichi and planted a peck on her quivering lips.

Tenten looked like a tomato now.

"Oh. So that's what it meant," she muttered.

Neji shook his head in disappointment.

"Neji?"

"What now?"

"I like _loving _you."

Neji smiled a bit.

"I know."

"Do you too?"

Neji planted longer chaste kiss on his team mate.

And she knew what that meant.

**-x-**

**-xx-**

**-xxx-**

**-xxxx-**

**-xxxxx-**

* * *

The End! Please review!! Thank you!! Hope you enjoyed it!!

P.S.

I was wondering if some readers out there would like me to continue this fanfic and add a chapter. Please tell me in your reviews, thank you!


End file.
